Mothers
by TheLastMermaid
Summary: What will happen when Haruhi becomes curious about Kyoya's Mother? (sorry, I am not good at choosing the genres)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own****anything!****Please tell me what you think, do you think I should do another chapter? sorry if you think it is bad, I should kind of be revising for my English assessment but since it is creative writing this didn't seem too bad, anyway, the story:**

Mothers

"Hey, Kaoru, what happened to Kyoya's mother?" It had been a boring day at the host club. The twins and Haruhi had been talking about families when Haruhi realized she didn't know anything about Kyoya's mother.

"Oh, well Kyoya has never said anything about it" Kaoru answered, as Haruhi's face pulled itself into a confused expression Hikaru added

"It is common knowledge in the business world she has died but no one seems to know the full facts." Haruhi looked over at Kyoya wondering.

"Thanks guys." She muttered before turning back to her homework.

_Later_

As normal Haruhi was studying and didn't notice as the hosts left, Mori and Hunny first, the twins, then Tamaki until it was just her and Kyoya. She looked up for the first time from her work.

"Oh," surprise taking control, making her ask "did everyone leave?"

"Obviously." Kyoya stated without looking up from his laptop.

"Err, what time is it?" she asked dumbly

"Half nine, you might want to head home before it gets dark." Kyoya suggested emotionlessly. Haruhi looked out the window

"Hang on, it already is." When Kyoya checked it was, indeed, dark already.

"Ah, yes, that must be the clouds for the storm that was due today." Almost in response to Kyoya's words it began to rain.

"Oh" Haruhi whispered.

"*Sigh* I will give you a ride." Kyoya said exasperated.

Neither of them spoke as they sat in the limo.

"Thanks a lot Kyoya." Haruhi said before a flash froze her hand on the handle. Her lip began to shake.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Haruhi heard the concern in his voice but couldn't speak. Another flash caused Haruhi to push away from the door, into Kyoya, he felt her body shaking and sighed, understanding dawning.

Carefully he pulled her into his lap, wrapped his coat around her and climbed out and ran to her door. Haruhi wasn't fully aware of what was happening until Kyoya asked her "Where are your keys?"

"Ah, here" she handed him the keys before curling backup at a roll of thunder. After Kyoya opened the door he carefully put her on the sofa before checking in the cupboard for a blanket. Finally Kyoya looked at Haruhi, she was staring at him. "Kyoya, why are you still here?" Her voice was childish but intelligent.

"Do you want me to go?" Kyoya countered. Before Haruhi could answer another flash and roll of thunder made her jump up and grab onto Kyoya. Kyoya sighed again before sitting him and Haruhi on the sofa, next to each other, "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, Kyoya, what happened to your mum?" Haruhi's voice was nearly silent and shaking badly but Kyoya heard it and wished he hadn't.

"That is none of your concern." Kyoya said in a business like tone, the light reflecting off his glasses covering his eyes.

"Ok, but you know you can trust me, right? And I would like it if you would tell me, maybe not now, but someday." Her tone was deep, Kyoya suddenly felt closer to her than ever but bit his tongue.

"Go to sleep." He muttered.

_The next morning_

"Mm" Haruhi forced her eyes open and stretched. "Hmm?" she wondered as she looked around the room, the room which wasn't her bedroom.

"So you are awake?"

"Aahh" Haruhi yelped when she heard Kyoya right next to her. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you remember, there was a storm and I stayed over. Can I say, you slept longer than I did, that is impressive."

"oh, yeah, thanks. Oh, what does Dad think?" Haruhi said, worried her Dad might get the wrong idea.

"It is fine, earlier, when he woke up, I explained." Kyoya said soothingly. Haruhi noticed he was acting more human, he seemed happy. Before she could ask he said "well, I should be getting home, bye." And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Mothers 2

_In school_

"Kyoya! Wait up!" Tamaki's voice called out. Kyoya paused not looking up from his book. "I've had another idea!" this statement did not please Kyoya but he didn't move.

"What is it, Tamaki?" he asked calmly while his friend caught his breath.

"We should all take a holiday!" Tamaki exclaimed whilst pulling one of his ridiculous poses. "Hosting is quite exhausting, coming up with themes, lines and stories; in addition it would be perfect for family bonding."

Much to Tamaki's surprise Kyoya turned to him, smiled and commented "Good idea." Before turning and walking to their class. Tamaki was flying for nearly the whole day as he dreamt of how Mommy was becoming the perfect mother already; Kyoya appreciated his quietness.

_In the club_

"So we are going first thing tomorrow." Kyoya briefed the hosts minus Haruhi.

"And you two understand your mission?" Tamaki asked sternly, glaring at the twins.

"Yes sir!" They shouted simultaneously pulling a salute just before Haruhi entered.

"Oh god, what's going on?" She said exasperated noticing the twins' positions.

"Nothing but we will be freed from the stresses of hosting tomorrow!" Tamaki was already too over the top and the girls hadn't even arrived. While Haruhi set up her seats she looked over at Kyoya but was sadly not surprised. She didn't think he would have changed.

_The next day _

Calmly Haruhi walked towards the gate, thinking to herself.

_So what do you think mom, exactly a decade since you went to heaven? Anything happening up there? Today was pretty much __completely average for me, I won't even be dragged along with the host cl…_

She was ripped from her thoughts by the twins coming from nowhere talking both her arms.

"Waah!"

"Target…"

"Captured!"

"Wait, what the…?" Haruhi was cut off by the limo pulling up.

"Good work, now take her with you." Tamaki commented smoothly.

"Roger!" the twins exclaimed while Tamaki drove away.

"Hold on, where are we going?!" Haruhi yelled as she was thrown into the back of another limo quickly followed by the twins jumping in after her.

Before Haruhi could make another objection a television screen flicked on showing the inside of two other limos. In one held Takashi with Hunny clinging to his bunny Usa-chan and the other Tamaki sitting next to Kyoya.

"I know yesterday we said we would be freed from hosting so I thought we would all go on a vacation and tighten our family…" Haruhi zoned out, thinking to herself once again, only vaguely aware of Tamaki's rant on the other side of the television.

_At the water park_

After Kyoya explained where they were she glanced around before falling silent.

_Is this what heaven is like, mom?_

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Kyoya's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yes, of course, why shouldn't I be?" Haruhi answered a little scattered. Before Kyoya could answer they were distracted by Hunny asking her to join him.

Throughout the rest of the day Kyoya was carefully observing making his notes on the feedback of the water park, however, because he was watching he couldn't help but notice Haruhi was upset and when alone, as rare as it was, she would zone out. Only when she was focused on finding Hunny did she seem to come back, although, still without her usual cheer, except the moment when she spoke to Mori.

_Outside the water park_

"Come on, Haruhi." Haruhi was surprised to see it was Kyoya who was speaking.

"I thought I was travelling with the twins?" She questioned.

"Since you weren't listening during the journey here you wouldn't hear the argument between Tamaki and the Twins of who might be a danger to you. As Tamaki is a 'pervert' and the twins are 'devils' according to each other and Mori and Hunny will not be driving as far as your home I will be taking you." Kyoya explained walking towards one of the limos.

"Oh" to be honest Haruhi was surprised but felt she would be more likely to have some peace with Kyoya. "Hang on, what about the televisions then?"

"Those are part of the Ootori group ownership and we were only using them on the way here to drop them off, later they will be used to pick up guests part of the same party from different areas when they request so." Kyoya stated coolly.

Haruhi could just imagine Tamaki begging Kyoya to let them use them.

For a while they sat in silence before it was broken by Kyoya's voice.

"I am sorry, Haruhi." His voice was quiet, Haruhi thought there was some emotion in it but he was looking outside his window.

"Of course you know" Haruhi was quiet for a minute. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kyoya returned.

They stopped talking again, deciding Haruhi wasn't going to say anymore Kyoya began again.

"Why aren't you curious as to Mori's and Hunny's mothers?"

"Uh, well, I don't know how to say it really, but I think they get the relationship they would have with their mothers from each other. Mori would be helping support and care for his mother and Hunny can still act as a child. They don't need anyone else."

"Is that why you comforted, Mori? Because he needed someone." Kyoya asked without hesitation.

"Umm, yeah, I reckon so." Haruhi said vaguely, looking out her window.

"would you have any objection to me telling you what I think?" Kyoya said suddenly.

"I guess not." Haruhi managed to strangle out after taking in his question.

"I think you saw yourself in Mori today; you wished that someone would help you when you are like that so you helped." When Haruhi didn't answer Kyoya continued. "Today you needed someone, you can always ask for any host, I hope you realise, but three days ago, when you said I could trust you, you were mistaken, I don't need someone else to get through my mother's death."

"You're lying." Haruhi stated after a little while.

"Why would you think that?"

"A number of reasons, one, I know what it is like to lose your mother and don't believe it couldn't have affected you but you are too high and mighty to show your weakness, two, you understood everything I have said, so you know how it feels confirming my first point, three, you didn't deny it just then, merely curious as to how I knew and finally, two days ago, whenyou were leaving and these last few days, you have been happier, letting things go a little easier, you at least appreciated my words during the storm."

Kyoya was shocked, he couldn't really breathe until eventually released him from her stare to look out her window. "That's an interesting notion, in its own way."

**Thanks to those who favourite, followed and reviewed, sorry I never really finished it until now but here is another chapter, tell me what you think and hopefully I will be able to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So as you can guess I am useless at posting new chapters, I am sorry to say it probably won't get much better (although I do hope part 2 to this will be really quick) but if you are still following, here you are:**

_A__fter the vacation_

Kyoya reverted back to his normal self, although it was only noticed by Haruhi. They were hosting as usual, Tamaki was flirting with the 'princesses'; Hunny and Mori were serving more cake and tea; the twins were expressing their undying love for each other; Kyoya was typing on his laptop while Haruhi had just got up to make some more tea in the side room. _Stupidly large, it must be nearly the same size as the actual music room. _The female host thought while entering.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki happily called.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya answered once he had walked over.

"I was just telling he ladies about our new tea set, Haruhi just went to make some more, why don't you give it to her for them to see?" He requested.

Kyoya left without another word, making his way to the side room. "Before you continue, Haruhi, Tamaki has requested that we use our new tea set."

"Oh, where is it?" But as he was about to answer the entire building began to shake, the teapot falling to the ground as Kyoya pulled Haruhi into the nearest doorway just before the ceiling fell around them, as they themselves fell to the floor.

"Earthquake," Haruhi muttered, unable to move. Kyoya was on top of her. "Erm, can you move?"

"Oh, yes." Kyoya shifted, causing Haruhi to wince and miss Kyoya's small cry of pain, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I am probably going to be a little bruised." Haruhi pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at Kyoya "Oh" she let out a gust of air.

"Yes, I think I have broken my arm and something hit my head." Kyoya was cradling his arm in his lap. "Is there a way out?"

Haruhi stood up but couldn't see anything obvious. "Not that I can see. Are you going to be ok?" She looked closely at his face noticing a scar along his hair line, "You're bleeding." Swiftly, she knelt down and took out a tissue and wiped the blood away. "Is that where you hit your head?"

"Yes, actually, I am feeling a little dizzy." Kyoya took the tissue from Haruhi to apply some pressure. "Can you call for help?"

"I left my phone in the other room." She looked back at the rubble around them. "Do you have yours?"

"No, mine is in there as well." Kyoya was looking a little pale.

"I'm going to shout, OK?" She waited for his small nod, "HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED! IS ANYONE THERE?" They waited. "HELLO?" No response came. "God, I hope the others are ok too." A minute of silence passed until Haruhi sat down opposite Kyoya. "Aren't I meant to keep you distracted or something."

"For now silence would be perfectly fine." He replied, slightly rudely to Haruhi but she persisted.

"I read if you don't keep thinking and talking you're more likely to suffer from long term damage." Her tone light.

"Myth."

"Really? Oh, I heard the falling asleep was a myth too."

"I haven't heard that… I see no reason for more risk except a change in condition is much more difficult to notice."

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi suddenly added.

"Dizzy, tired, nothing major but I am still bleeding so it is almost definite I have a concussion." Kyoya sounded almost bored.

"What do you suggest?"

"Calling an ambulance." Kyoya's tone obviously mocking.

"OK, switch roles, what would you say if I was the one injured."

"Keep talking with notes of changing conditions."

"There you go."

"What do you want me to say?" The conversation was fast paced, both letting a little anger at each other out. Haruhi because he was so insistent on not letting her help and him for insisting they talk.

"Tell me about your mother." Haruhi's voice did not show any signs of malice, merely care. Kyoya considered telling her then looked around, he couldn't here, not now.

"No" Although his tone said the onversation was over, Haruhi heard the sadness.

"OK, how about your sister, you have said your brothers are spectacular, but what about Fuyumi?"

"Hmm, well she is intelligent in her own way, very knowledgeable on her friends and family; it makes her very caring, especially towards me." Slight bitterness and humour dusting his tone. "Father intends to have her married off soon, she is currently engaged, she is lucky, she is very happy with her husband, they even became friends before the arrangement." Haruhi smiled, he clearly was fond of her.

"Sounds like he is very lucky too."

"I suppose so, although my Father must be a very intimidating in law." Kyoya was even laughing now, Haruhi was shocked.

"You really love her." Haruhi sated but he agreed anyway.

"Yes, I can imagine my life completely different but not without her. She has been there to channel feelings when I couldn't show them to anyone else." Haruhi suddenly felt her worries over his mother were pointless, he was clearly loved by Fuyumi, this feeling halted when he wouldn't tell her about his Mother.

"Will any of us get to meet her, the host club?"

"I would assume so, Tamaki already has, of course she completely fell for him, but not like the girls at the club, she appreciated him helping me, I think."

"Helping you?"

"Yes, a few months earlier I had delved into my work like never before, it was all I thought about, all I considered the other kids were worth talking too for."

"You still do don't you?" Haruhi said, then realised it was rude.

"It may seem that way but why do I talk to you, why did you even get the chance to ask all this? I could have spent this time talking about club accounts."

"True. Sorry."

"It is easy to overlook." Kyoya's voice was starting to sound a little weak.

"Why did you delve into your work like that?" Haruhi using his words. Kyoya froze.

A couple of moments passed, and something in Haruhi's mind clicked.

"That's when she died."

"Yes"


End file.
